The Stuff of Legends
by thesilentlamb
Summary: Set immediately after my other story 'The Wolves of Beddhafn' although you don't have to have read that. The Doctor and Sarah land on a strange fairy tale planet, but all is not as it seems... **NOW COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

**This is the prologue for another episode length fic starring the fourth Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith. The conversation in the TARDIS refers back to a comment made by the Doctor in my previous story 'The Wolves of Beddhafn'. This isn't a sequel as such, but it may refer back to other events within that story. You don't need to read it to enjoy this one, but it would be cool if you did. :)**

**I don't own Doctor Who. Sadly.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sarah Jane Smith groaned and stretched; at this point of wakefulness she was aware of two things - one, she had not slept for nearly long enough, and two, whatever she had done yesterday had made her muscles ache in a way they hadn't since she'd had the flu as a girl. Rolling onto her side, she felt her hip bone make contact painfully with the surface below her and she registered that she was lying on a hard unyielding floor that was cold to the touch where it hadn't been warmed by her body. As she woke up more fully, she noticed the faint glow of bright light leeching through her eyelids; squinting in preparation, she opened them a crack to take in her surroundings. She was on the floor of a cottage. Up on her left, sunlight streamed in through a small four paned window, filtering through a bunch of daffodils on the windowsill to create a shimmering yellow pattern on the floor. Sarah turned her head to look around to have a look at the rest of the room, seeing earthen walls and very little in the way of furniture. A sturdy pine table covered with a spotted tablecloth stood against the wall to her right, flanked by two chairs. Beyond her feet was an old fashioned stove with a flue leading up through the thatched roof. To the left of the stove was a bed, and heaped upon the bed, one leg hanging off onto the floor, was a large figure draped in a multicoloured scarf, his face hidden by a floppy hat. Judging by the volume of his snoring, it appeared he was both unhurt and fast asleep.

"Doctor!" exclaimed Sarah Jane in relief, clambering painfully to her feet. Steadying herself against the wall as a wave of dizziness threatened to pull her back to the floor again, she paused and took several deep breathes. As the room stopped spinning she made her way over to the bed and pulled the Doctor's hat away from his face. He frowned and without opening his eyes, held out a bag of jellybabies, prodding Sarah on the arm in a wordless invitation to take one. Sarah rolled her eyes and gave him a shove in the chest. He opened his eyes wide and grinned at her.

"Good morning, Sarah," he said happily.

"For you, maybe," she grumbled, "you didn't sleep on the floor!"

"Good point," he agreed. He sat up and gave her arm a squeeze. "Now, first things first. Where are we?"

Sarah gazed out of the window at an impossibly blue sky filled with an early morning sun shining down on the greenest field she had ever seen.

"I've no idea," she murmured.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSS

_12 Earth hours earlier – in the Doctor and Sarah's personal timeline….._

"Doctor?" Sarah Jane Smith asked hesitantly as he danced around the console, pulling levers and pressing buttons in his customary mad, flapping style.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"What you said about werewolves…how every myth has some basis in fact. Is that really true?"

The Doctor adjusted some settings and answered without looking up, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, of course it's true."

"But, really? Everything? Werewolves and vampires and, and," Sarah struggled to come up with something else, "unicorns?"

"Mmmm," the Doctor agreed vaguely.

"Doctor?" Sarah said sharply, bringing his attention fully back to her, "I'm having a rather odd moment here, you can't just expect me to accept that all these creatures exist."

The Doctor suddenly grinned at her, his eyes lighting up with what Sarah had come to recognise as the kind of idea that would more than likely land them in hot water. In spite of her herself she found she could not help but indulge him and smile back.

"What?"

"I can do better than expect you to believe, Sarah. I can _show_ you."

With that he turned back to the console with new purpose, Sarah joining him to stand at his elbow. To be frank, she wasn't expecting him to actually get them to their destination, the TARDIS of course being notoriously unreliable. Even the Doctor couldn't keep a tinge of surprise from his voice as he looked up to the scanner and murmured,

"We're here."

He opened the door with a flourish and gestured for Sarah to step out in front of him. The Tardis stood at the edge of a huge, lush field, stretching as far as the eye could see. In the very distance, on the horizon, something green glittered and sparkled in the sun. Sarah took it all in, turning slowly on the spot and then letting her eyes drift downwards.

"Doctor," she said in wonder, "Are we standing on the yellow brick road?"

The Doctor simply grinned and held out an elbow for her to take.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSS

**So what do we think? Comments are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter 2 is here. Thank you so much to everyone who's left a review so far, there is no higher praise than someone taking the time to make a comment.**

**This chapter is a bit slow before things start to pick up in the next – please bear with it! **

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_**The Stuff of Legends – Chapter 2**_

Sarah Jane jogged along next to the Doctor, keeping pace with his bouncy stride, her arm comfortably linked with his. She gazed around, taking in the landscape, her brow furrowed in confusion; of all the things she had seen, this had to be the strangest yet. All the other planets he'd taken her to had been completely and utterly alien. The odd familiarity here was decidedly uncomfortable.

"Doctor," she asked at last, "what _is _this place?"

The Doctor let go of her arm and turned to face her, hands in his pockets, walking backwards as easily as he had forwards.

"This, Sarah," he began with a grin, "is the planet Mirari. The city you can see in the distance - which I'm guessing you've already labelled in your mind, the 'Emerald City'" at this he smirked and she answered with a roll of her eyes, "is in fact Glisand, the capital of this particular area. "

Sarah looked at his grinning countenance, his excited anticipation of her next question almost palpable.

"Alright, I'll ask. Why does it look like Oz?"

The Doctor's grin became even wider, something Sarah had not actually thought possible until that moment.

"An excellent question, Sarah. The people here, the Mir, feed on creativity. Dreams, imagination; anything that involves creative use of the mind. They used to be nomads, travelling from one planet to another, projecting images into the local's dreams, or even into their waking imaginations, and feeding from the resulting brainwaves. And then several hundred years ago they stumbled upon Earth."

"And?" Sarah prodded him, her curiosity piqued.

"Well, Sarah, as I've told you before, the human imagination is a quite extraordinary thing. So much so that it was too much for them to bear at such close proximity. So they set up home on this planet – a safe distance away, but - astronomically speaking - relatively close to Earth; and they've lived here ever since, projecting images to Earth, inspiring people to write stories, to paint, and so on, and living off the spoils." He glanced at her sceptical expression and remarked;

"Every writer needs inspiration, surely you know that?"

"I'm a journalist, Doctor, I don't write fiction."

"_Exactly_." The Doctor explained. "You write a direct account of the facts; writing in its rawest form, if you'll pardon the expression. And there are plenty of writers who write about what is around them; Austen and Dickens and such. And there are those who are inspired by legends and myths and fantastic creatures. Those more creative types need more… creative inspiration, I suppose."

"But Doctor, you can't mean everything comes from here, can you? The Lord of the Rings, the Odyssey, the Iliad…some of mankind's greatest literary achievements! You can't take that away from us!"

"No, no, you misunderstand me Sarah." The Doctor placated her, reaching out a hand to squeeze her arm and bring her back to herself. "I've told you, the human mind is a most extraordinary thing. _Extraordinary_" he emphasised. "This image, what you see here, was sent to Mr Baum, most likely in a dream - whether he remembered that or not; but it was _his_ mind, _his_ imagination that turned it into Oz and created all those stories set here."

Sarah looked again at the world around her, at the green, green grass, the blue sky, the perfect cotton wool clouds. Everything here was picture perfect; with a hazy, unreal quality that made her feel she wasn't quite awake. The air felt thick, as though she could reach out and slice through it with the flat of her hand; she gave an involuntary shiver.

"They…_feed _on us? On our thoughts and dreams?"

"Oh, there's nothing sinister about it Sarah. The people here are kind and generous for the most part, and the planet itself is a wonderful place. What they've created is a sort of mental symbiosis."

He paused, head cocked like a dog and Sarah looked expectantly at him. He held up a finger and tested the air for a moment.

"This way," he decided, leaving the yellow brick road and heading off to the left through the soft grass. After a short while the ground started to slope away in front of them down into a deep valley with an equally steep slope on the opposite side. At the bottom a meandering stream lead the way off to the right through the valley, which gradually narrowed into a copse of trees between the two hillsides, the grass peppered with daisies.

The Doctor took the slope downwards with big strides while Sarah galloped down behind him with the sort of momentum one has to keep up in order to avoid falling head over heels. They followed the stream between the two steep slopes, until they reached the trees; the Doctor lifting some of the low hanging branches of a weeping willow, ducking under to disappear into the copse. Sarah followed him, pushing the foliage out of her way and stepping into a cool, sheltered place - willows hung over the stream, cherry blossoms shed their petals into the water and the scent of lilies hung heavy in the air– the perfect spot for a picnic, Sarah thought, if they'd only brought some food.

"Through here, if memory serves, the valley opens out onto a village; they have the most marvellous festival there Sarah, you'll think it's wonderful, I'm sure."

The Doctor kept on walking along the bank of the stream, reaching out behind him to take her hand as the ground became more slippery. A gentle breeze gusted through, lifting Sarah's hair from her shoulders.

"The Wind in the Willows," she murmured.

The Doctor chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"Now you're getting the idea," he said happily.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSS

Far away, on the other side of the planet, a figure watched the pair in its enchanted glass as they made their way carefully through the copse. The female had been easy enough to identify; a human mind landing on the planet had been like a psiren song, alluring and dangerous and unmistakable, alerting it to her presence the moment she emerged from the strange ship. The male it could not place at all; there was great intelligence there, yes. But the creativity was lacking. Not human, despite his appearance; but promising, nonetheless.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SS

The Doctor slithered along the bank which had become steeper as the ground sloped up away from them on either side. He had wrapped one long arm around Sarah's waist, pulling her in front of him to ensure he could keep hold of her while he used his other hand to hold on to the willow branches for support. The valley was hardly wide enough to accommodate them alongside the stream; if the hillsides on either side became any more vertical it would become necessary to walk _in _the water. Sarah could feel the tension radiating off the Doctor and she took hold of the hand that was on her waist, covering it with her own.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"Something's worrying you," she stated plainly. It wasn't a question.

"I've been here before, Sarah; and something's wrong."

Sarah pushed another branch out of the way, and just like that, the copse ended. _Everything _ended. For a moment she stumbled but the Doctor was quick to tighten his grip and pull her back against him. Heart pounding, Sarah gazed down at the sheer drop in front of her; a canyon half a mile wide and twice as deep stretched across in front of them, as far as the eye could see in either direction. The hills that the stream passed between ended sharply on either side of her, the stream poured away into nothing below their feet. It was as though some giant being had simply cleaved through the landscape. Several deep breathes later and she was starting to calm from the shock of almost falling; the Doctor, she could feel, was equally shaken; that in itself was unusual enough to increase her worry. She could feel his double heartbeat racing against her back as he carefully inched backwards, pulling her away from the edge. Keeping one hand on her shoulder, he stepped forward and peered into the yawning chasm, then lifted a hand to shield his eyes and gazed across to a barren, arid landscape on the other side.

"This wasn't here before, Doctor?" Sarah questioned him, although she already knew the answer.

"It wasn't here when we _arrived_, Sarah. We would have been able to see it from where we landed."

Sarah wrapped her arms around herself and gingerly leaned forward to peer into the distance.

"What in the name of Great Rassilon is _that_?" the Doctor muttered.

Sarah followed his gaze and saw something on the horizon; a grey, surging force, coming quickly and growing larger every second, exactly how she imagined a tsunami would look. For a mad moment she thought it _was_ water and that it would simply cascade into the canyon at their feet. But water could not possibly move that fast, and Sarah knew deep in her gut that this was something far more dangerous. For a moment she was frozen to the spot and then she felt the Doctor tug on her hand, his voice urgent.

"Sarah, _run._"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Well I hope you're enjoying it so far….**


	3. Chapter 3

**And so onto chapter 3. NB in the last chapter, I forgot to mention my thanks to Efeana for coming up with the planet's name – so... thank you!**

**Also as I haven't mentioned it before - I do not own Doctor Who, that honour is the BBC's alone I'm afraid.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_**The Stuff of Legends - chapter 3**_

Sarah Jane fled back through the trees, ankles sloshing through the stream, the priority now to move as fast as possible and never mind the wet feet. The urgency in the Doctor's voice commanding her to run; the thought that even he wasn't prepared to face the oncoming danger, scared her more than whatever it was that was heading towards them. Her foot caught on a rock in the stream and she stumbled, pitching forward and taking several staggering steps to try and right herself without losing her footing completely. Something caught at her waist and for a moment she froze in terror before realising it was the Doctor's arm. Catching her up in an iron grip, he lifted her bodily off her feet, holding her against his side as he sprinted through the copse far more nimbly that his outward appearance would suggest he was capable of. A faint rumbling began to vibrate in Sarah's ears.

"Doctor," she gasped, breathless from both the run and the tightness of his hold under her ribs, "we can't possibly outrun it!"

The Doctor didn't answer as they emerged from the trees into the valley, the imposing hillsides on either side of them looking suddenly much more claustrophobic; he paused just long enough to reach down with his free arm and sweep Sarah's knees out from under her before making a sharp turn to the right and leaping in huge strides up the steep bank. Several yards up Sarah felt herself flung from his arms; bracing herself for the impact she was surprised to collide with nothing but soft foliage, plunging through it and landing with a thump in a shallow earthen hollow. The Doctor dived in after her and threw himself protectively over her body, his broad hands on her shoulders, his breath hot on the back of her neck. The rumbling outside grew louder and louder, combined with a howling reminiscent of gale force winds.

"Doctor," she whispered, close enough to him that she could be heard despite the noise, "is it a storm?"

He shook his head, his cheek brushing against hers, and whispered back, his voice grave.

"No, Sarah. It's something less natural I believe."

Sarah braced herself as she felt the wind moving past their hiding place, gusting through the foliage that concealed them and pulling at her feet in a way no normal storm should. She dug her fingers into the earth and closed her eyes tightly, feeling the Doctor slide his palms down her arms to cover her hands with his own, pinning her down with his weight.

"Resist it, Sarah" he murmured into her ear. "Don't let it take you."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The figure cursed and the goblet of wine it held in what passed for its right hand shattered under its tightening grip. The vortex should have been enough to bring both of them to him; instead it seemed the male had been on this planet before, and had greater knowledge of its weapons that it had anticipated. The creature was more intrigued by him than ever. The two of them together; that intellect combined with that wonderful pliable human mind; the possibilities were rich indeed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After several minutes the noise had faded and the air had stilled, the vacuum's grip on Sarah easing and fading away to nothing. She hadn't realised quite how strongly it had been pulling at her until it stopped completely. The Doctor eased himself up off her back and held out a hand to help her to her feet. For a moment he stood still, brushing himself off and wringing out the water from the ends of his scarf which must had dragged through the stream. Cautiously he moved to the entrance of the tiny space and leaned out through the thick leaves covering the entrance.

"All clear" he called, holding out his hand for her to take again. Together they stepped back out onto the hillside and surveyed the scene. It looked for all the world like a tornado had passed through. The trees in the copse were flattened and uprooted, plant life had been flung from the stream, and the ground was covered in the kind of silt and dirt that only occurs after a storm; when everything that normally lies undisturbed is redistributed as though agitated by a giant whisk. Sadness tugged at Sarah for a moment at the devastation of such a beautiful place, but she pushed it aside. It was clear from the Doctor's expression that there were more pressing concerns.

"Doctor?" she began tentatively, the solemnity of his countenance worrying her more than she could explain.

"We're being hunted, Sarah" he said seriously, turning to look at her, his eyes full of worry and gentleness.

"Hunted?" she parroted, her heart starting to race. She glanced over her shoulder as though expecting to see someone or something hiding behind a bush, ready to leap out.

"I think it's best we move on" the Doctor murmured, releasing her hand and sliding his arm around her shoulders, propelling her back up the hillside. They headed almost to the top, stopping just shy of the edge so they could remain concealed within the valley, and moved quickly along, following the line of the stream below them. Sarah could not help but feel uneasy, the knowledge that someone, somewhere was watching them prickling the hairs on the back of her neck. She was relieved when after some time the Doctor paused and turned to speak quietly into her ear.

"As much as I'd like to see what's going on here, I think someone wishes us ill. Back to the TARDIS I think, for now at least."

Sarah nodded her agreement, allowing him to steer her over the crest of the hill and back to the meadow that was bisected by the yellow brick road; the sight that had looked so twee when they first landed now far more sinister in light of recent events. For the first time since they landed it occured to Sarah that there was not a soul about.

"Keep low now", the Doctor muttered as she began to straighten up. Sarah scanned the landscape and for a moment thought her eyes deceived her. But no, she was sure of what she saw.

"Doctor! The TARDIS is gone!"

The Doctor moved to her shoulder and followed her gaze.

"Hmm. Now that _is_ a problem," he admitted.

Sarah turned to him, incredulous.

"A problem?" she questioned, "I'd say it was a bit more than a problem, Doctor. We're stranded on a planet and someone is hunting us with a…with a bloody _hurricane._"

"Still," the Doctor reflected, "it doesn't do to be despondent."

"How can you be so _calm_?" Sarah demanded, turning to face him, hands on her hips.

"Well, let's be logical Sarah. No-one else can fly the TARDIS, so it must be on the planet somewhere. And if it's here, we'll find it."

"Alright," she allowed, annoyed at the involuntary flicker of affection she felt for her infuriating companion.

"Hmm," the Doctor ruminated. He surveyed the horizon in one long sweeping look, his eyes finally settling on the faint twinkle of the city of Glisand in the distance.

"Off to see the wizard?" Sarah ventured with twitch of her mouth.

In spite of their predicament the Doctor chuckled loudly.

"Yes, Sarah, in a manner of speaking, it would seem so."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS

**Thanks for reading this far, please leave a comment if you're so inclined. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another slowish chapter, I promise more action in the next! Thanks again to everyone following this. Makes me happy : )**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_**The Stuff of Legends- chapter 4**_

The Doctor and Sarah Jane were wary as they followed the road to Glisand. There was nothing on either side of them but the flat meadow, dropping off eventually on the left into the valley the storm had decimated, and rolling away on the right until it reached the foot of a looming mountain range. Sarah was acutely aware that they were terribly exposed; sitting ducks in the middle of a huge unrippled pond. She was glad when the grass on either side of them gradually started to become taller, hiding them from view.

The Doctor was on high alert. Sarah could tell - even with her eyes trained on the back of his head - that he was taking everything around them in; his mind focused on the task at hand, his ears attuned to the slightest noises around them. The grass became higher and higher on either side of them, the path darkening as it blocked the sunlight. The Doctor reached a hand behind him and took one of Sarah's, pulling her to walk in front of him. Touching as it was, it unnerved her thoroughly knowing that he was concerned enough about their situation to want her in sight.

As they approached Glisand it became apparent that all was not well. The faint glint Sarah had spied when they had stepped out of the TARDIS was stronger now, the sunlight reflecting off the gemstones inlaid in the tallest spire. However the rest of the city told a different story. Sarah instinctively knew how this place was supposed to look. She'd read the book and seen the film that it had inspired, after all, and she knew it was _supposed_ to be a grand, glittering place; smooth walls enclosing the inner fortress-like collection of buildings that were big enough for hundreds, perhaps thousands of people to live and work within. Instead the outer walls had been obliterated. Not ruined by age, but rather destroyed as though they'd been blasted outwards by some huge explosive force. The inner buildings themselves, with the exception of the spire, were grimy and uncared for. Plants were growing from cracks in the walls, the walls themselves beginning to crumble away; everything had an air of decay and neglect.

As they reached the edge of the field they paused, keeping under cover of the long grass that was now tall enough the hide even the Doctor from view. The ground sloped away in front of them, the road widening until it reached what was left of two gateposts, the remains of the city wall stretching away on either side. The city had been built into an old hillside, the ground behind it rising rapidly until it was level with some of the higher buildings.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

The creature spoke without tearing its gaze from its glass.

"Bring them to me" it hissed. "And do not fail!"

The halfbeing in the corner of the room bowed and exited without a word, gesturing for its kin to join him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

"Keep low, Sarah." The Doctor muttered into her ear, pulling her by the hand off to the right, pushing carefully through the long grass so as not to disturb it too much and draw attention to their position. They moved in a wide circle, following the natural rise of the land as it curved upwards behind the city, gradually moving closer until they reached a vantage point from where they could peer down into an enclosed courtyard at the rear of the buildings. Sarah's mouth felt open at what she saw.

Down below them, a procession of creatures moved slowly across the weed-ridden yard and into a doorway that lead into the side of the building nearest the spire. They were shackled together by their left ankles, a chain gang unlike anything Sarah had seen before. They were an odd assortment of fantastic features; covered in fur of all different colours, tall and walking on two legs, up on their hoof-like toes of which there were four on each foot. Their faces resembled dogs, with long snouts and pointed ears, and on their backs they had wings which, Sarah thought, would look quite spectacular when outstretched. Currently though each creature's wings were strapped down and hidden behind huge baskets attached to either side of their bodies. Each of the creatures was bent double under the weight of gemstones which filled the baskets. Sarah craned her neck downwards to see where they were coming from; it appeared to be within the hillside itself.

"What are they, Doctor?" Sarah breathed. In spite of the awful scene she felt utterly entranced; the creatures were undoubtedly beautiful but there was something else about them – a sort of calm, a kindness that made her feel they could instantly be trusted. Sarah glanced up at the Doctor who was standing at her shoulder, watching the enslaved creatures with a grave expression.

"They're the Mir, Sarah" the Doctor answered sadly. He closed his eyes for a moment and seemed to be straining to listen to something, his brow creased. He opened his eyes and caught her questioning gaze.

"Can you hear anything, Sarah?"

Sarah shook her head.

"No. Should I be able to?"

The Doctor reached up to press his fingers against her temples.

"How about now?"

Sarah concentrated, eyes closed.

"No," she answered, confused. "Now I feel…sad. But I can't _hear_ anything."

"Exactly" the Doctor confirmed, removing his hands. Sarah felt suddenly lighter as he let her go.

"There's nothing to hear. Normally the Mir project so strongly at these close quarters that it's a cacophony; I usually have to put up some mental defences to avoid being overwhelmed. And you would certainly have been able to 'hear' them too, even without my help. That's what felt so wrong when we landed, it was too quiet. I should have _realised._"

"So why….?" Sarah let the question tail off as she understood what the Doctor was about to say.

The Doctor looked terribly sad.

"They're starving and desperate. They no longer have the strength to project."

Sarah looked back at the Mir. Their situation had been awful enough at first glance but somehow the confirmation that they had lost all hope seemed even worse.

"Doctor, we _must _help them." She almost pleaded.

"And we will, Sarah." The Doctor replied. "But in order to do so we need to find out what's going on here."

"However," he continued after a beat, "we may have another detour first."

Sarah glanced over her shoulder, confused. The Doctor was standing very still, his hands palm up at his shoulders. Then she felt a prod between her shoulder blades and it became clear what the problem was. In a matter of moments the guards who'd apprehended them seem to multiply, emerging from the long grass on all sides until the Doctor and Sarah were surrounded. They were no more than about three feet tall, but armed as they were with spears almost twice as long as their bodies they were threatening enough.

"You will come with us," one of them stated.

"Ah, yes, of course." The Doctor replied agreeably.

They resembled the Mir, Sarah considered, as they picked their way through the bushes along the crest of the hillside, but they were of a sort of shrunken, shrivelled variety. Their hair was short and balding, their skin wrinkled and dry. If the Mir were grapes, these creatures would be raisins, she thought. At this comparison she could not help but smirk to herself and received another prod in the back as a result.

"Those thoughts are not acceptable," her guard informed her.

"Unacceptable thoughts, eh?" the Doctor's loud voice called from in front of them, "you're going in for that sort of thing now?"

"Quiet!" snapped the guard leading the way. They climbed further, the vegetation becoming thicker and thornier until they reached a rickety looking rope bridge leading across to one of the buildings; a tall, round tower to which it appeared the only access was a window high up on one side to which the other end of the rope bridge was attached. Sarah felt instantly queasy at the thought of crossing it, but she knew that was what they would be expected to do. As the Doctor reached the bridge he stood back and gestured for her to step in front of him. The guards started to protest but he cut them off with a sharp word.

"My friend is my responsibility. You will not prevent me from keeping her safe."

One of the guards considered him for a moment and then nodded at the one behind Sarah who began to push her forwards.

"Alright, alright, I can manage," she snapped, throwing a grateful look at the Doctor who put a hand on her elbow to steady her as she stepped onto the bridge. Sarah threw a last look over her shoulder at the guards who had formed a semicircle at the end of the bridge, their spears pointing at their prisoners. The Doctor squeezed her arm and she took a shaky step forward towards the tower.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSS

**Thanks for reading this far, please leave a comment if you're so inclined. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who's got this far!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_**The Stuff of Legends - chapter 5**_

The cell was round and high ceilinged, and the straw covered floor showed no obvious way through into the lower levels. The Doctor began to pace while Sarah sank to the floor and crossed her ankles in front of her.

"At least we know why the TARDIS brought us here without any of her usual detours," she observed wryly. "I did think that was odd."

The Doctor stopped pacing to turn on her indignantly.

"What nonsense Sarah, I'm perfectly capable of steering the TARDIS accurately."

Sarah chuckled to herself.

"If you say so, Doctor," she murmured. She started to look around the room in earnest, craning her neck to look up into the rafters. The Doctor was busy scanning the walls with the sonic screwdriver. He paused suddenly;

"There's someone else in here!"

"You're right, Doctor," Sarah agreed, up there, look!"

Above their heads, huddled in a corner where two beams met, half hidden by cobwebs and dust, an emaciated, unkempt Mir stared down at them, wide eyed.

"Hullo there," the Doctor said, his tone gentle and encouraging; "We mean you no harm. Could you come down here?"

The Mir nodded slowly, and started to ease himself down. With the Doctor's help, he staggered against the wall and slid down into a heap. He looked intently at Sarah and when he spoke his voice was cracked, rasping with disuse.

"An Earthmind!"

Sarah nodded.

"Yes, I'm from Earth."

The Mir looked from her to the Doctor, eyes narrowed.

"And you…you I cannot place."

"Timelord," the Doctor answered.

"Timelord! They have never been recipient of our gifts. Too much control over their minds."

"I should say so," agreed the Doctor jovially. He became serious again as he looked at the creature before them.

"What happened here?"

The Mir swallowed and struggled to speak again. But he was fading fast and Sarah knew deep inside her soul that he had spoken his last. He reached out for her hand with his own hair covered one.

"He's weak, Sarah," the Doctor said quietly in her ear, "he needs to touch you to project."

Sarah offered her hand to the pitiful looking creature, who gently took it, holding it like fortune teller, running his thumb over her palm. He closed his eyes and leaned forward slightly, his snout furrowing with concentration.

Sarah started in shock as a series of images flashed across her mind; some familiar, the inspiration for books she had read in her childhood, others less so. It was like a dream, but sharper, the images in clear focus with none of the fog that accompanies dreams. She smiled in pleasure and then recoiled as a last image stabbed its way through; a brief flash of a dark creature which faded almost instantly. The exhausted Mir dropped her hand and sagged back against the wall, his breathing slowing to a stop.

Sarah stood slowly, in shock, her whole body beginning to tremble from what she had seen. Somehow having the image pushed directly into her mind was like a personal attack and it danced around her peripheral vision as though it had taken up residence on the forefront of her thoughts. The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder and spoke firmly.

"Give the image to me, Sarah. What he showed you."

Sarah, still shaking, nodded in agreement and the Doctor gently pressed his fingers to her temple. At once she felt the image disappear and a calming flow of emotion rolling into her mind, replacing the unrest. She looked gratefully up at the Doctor and he twitched a little half smile in return. He chucked her chin and dropped his hand to his side.

"Now," he said, suddenly all business; "Time to escape, I think?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The creature smiled in triumph. The groundwork had been laid.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Doctor swung one leg through the window and placed a foot back on the rope bridge, waiting until Sarah had stepped out behind him to raise the sonic screwdriver and point it at the guards who remained in place. He pressed a button and in agony they dropped their spears, clutching at their ears and crying out in pain. Sarah dashed after the Doctor as he crossed the bridge in several long bounds. She waited on the hillside as the Doctor took up two of the spears, and using them like hockey sticks, rolled the guards' prones bodies over the bridge. When he reached the window he lifted them bodily one by one through, leaving them in the cell with the dead Mir. Joining her again, he took hold of her hand and turned back to the bridge, pointing the screwdriver and using it to break apart the ropes. It split neatly in two, the shorter half falling back against the tower, the other swinging down the sheer drop at their feet and forming a makeshift rope ladder down into the courtyard. The Doctor pocketed the screwdriver and at once Sarah heard the outraged howls of the guards as they came back to their senses and realised they were trapped.

The Doctor stepped forward, gesturing for her to join him. Sarah glanced down at the climb and balked at the task in hand, but he gave her arm a pat.

"Come on, don't make me hurl insults at you again." He said, turning his back to the drop and starting to clamber down. Sarah frowned at the memory he'd recalled and gritted her teeth. Giving him the chance to descend around six feet or so, she began to follow him, staring straight ahead at the wooden planks. After what seemed like an hour but in reality was probably only a minute or two, she felt the ladder swing slightly as the Doctor leapt off and heard his feet land on the ground below.

"A couple more feet, Sarah" he said, his voice encouraging. Sarah carefully climbed down three more planks and then felt the Doctor's arm close around her waist as he lifted her down. Holding a finger to his lips, he moved quickly over to a door in one of the buildings.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS S

_Back where we left the Doctor and Sarah at the beginning of chapter 1..._

In the cottage, the Doctor looked out on to the landscape over Sarah's shoulder at the meadow they'd parked the TARDIS on, the yellow brick road shining in the sunlight. Judging from the view the cottage was built partway up one of the mountains.

"Are you sure, Sarah? You really don't know where we are?"

Sarah shook her head in confusion.

"I've never seen this place before in my life."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS S

_7 Earth hours earlier in the Doctor and Sarah's personal timelines..._

The Doctor and Sarah stepped into a hall which must have once been rather grand. The ceiling was several storeys high, with a sweeping staircase curving upwards around the wall to a gallery around halfway up. The walls were dull now but they had originally been richly painted, decorated with gilded carvings and mirrors which were now chipped and flaking. A ballroom, Sarah guessed. The Doctor had obviously had the same idea and for a moment they forgot the gravity of their situation as he held out a hand and giggling, she took it. He swept her gallantly into his arms and began to drag her around, prancing like a fool, flicking out his arm in a practised move to spin her and then tug her back in.

"Impressive" a voice clad in iron observed and the pair of them froze. The Doctor looked over Sarah's shoulder and quirked a smile at the speaker and Sarah turned to follow his gaze. She shrank back in revulsion as she looked at the creature approaching them. It might have once been a Mir, it was not possible to be certain. Its snout was scarred; its mouth ragged at one side. One of its hooves was so misshapen it was forced to put its weight on the inside of its ankle, giving its gait a lopsided stagger, thick corded muscles bulging out of its thigh. As it stopped before them, it spread out its wings, one twisted and broken, the other hanging in tatters from its bony frame. Its eyes were fiery red but there was a terrible coldness to them. Sarah wondered how that was even possible and then the creature spoke again.

"Seize them!" it shrieked and guards fell upon them from all sides.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSS

Sarah sat back to back with the Doctor, their arms lashed together between them. The creature slowly approached. With one arthritic looking hand it reached out and almost gently stroked Sarah's cheek, even as she shrank away, her back pressing against the Doctor's. She felt his fingers seek her hand out within their bonds and firmly press on her knuckles in support. The creature spoke slowly.

"Such affection for your friend; _is _he just a friend, I wonder? But perhaps you are not ready to think of that yet."

Sarah squirmed, outwardly and inwardly.

"Have a gift, instead," the creature continued, its grip on her cheek tightening slightly.

Sarah screwed her eyes shut in a futile attempt to block out whatever it was about to do, but her efforts were useless. A raging torrent of images assaulted her conscious, too much, too _much. _Everything she had ever read, every fairy tale she'd ever been told flashed through her mind simultaneously, an overwhelming discord of mismatched details. She gasped in pain as her temples began to pound. In a moment though, the influx had stopped and it was as though the process was being reversed; everything was slowly being drawn out of her mind like water being sucked into a pipette. She sighed in relief and almost welcomed the blackness that took over her as she fainted away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS

**Comments are most welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay with this chapter, it has taken a while to work itself out. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and favourited so far. This chapter's gone a bit… fluffy, and I suspect the next one will as well, but here's hoping no one minds!**

**Bonus points to anyone who spots the Buffy reference!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS S**

_**The Stuff of Legends – chapter 6**_

The Doctor felt his bonds tighten as Sarah became like a dead weight behind him; he was forced to adjust his position to compensate for her body sagging away from him. An odd sort of silence descended in his mind and he looked angrily around at the guards, silently daring them to try anything else. The creature stepped away from Sarah's limp form and moved to face the Doctor.

"What have you done to her?" the Doctor demanded in barely contained rage.

The creature gave him a grotesque excuse for a grin and sneered.

"Tabula Rasa, _Doctor_."

And with that it pressed a palm to the Doctor's forehead and with one powerful thought, knocked him clean out.

"Take them to the mountains and leave them there," it rasped to the guards.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Doctor looked at Sarah with growing concern and gently steered her away from the window to sit on the edge of the bed. He knelt in front of her and peered intently into her eyes, holding her gaze for so long that Sarah felt her eyes starting to tear.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked quietly.

Sarah opened her mouth to answer and paused as she realised her memory was distinctly foggy. Even the most recent events in her mind seemed somehow distant and she instinctively knew that more time had passed since them than she could account for.

"I remember… we were in the TARDIS; we were leaving Wales" she said slowly, looking into the Doctor's face and silently asking him to confirm that her recollections were accurate, that she wasn't losing her mind.

"And nothing since then?" he questioned her, his voice gentle.

Sarah shook her head.

"Nothing," she answered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The creature stared into its glass and smiled in triumph. It was done; she was ready.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Stepping out of the cottage, the Doctor and Sarah were faced with a steep drop down the mountainside. The cottage had been built on a natural outcrop of rock which narrowed sharply to the side forming a treacherous-looking path that led up the mountain. There didn't appear to be any obvious way down. Was it some sort of hunting lodge? Sarah wondered to herself. It was an odd place for a building in any case.

She craned her neck to look up at the mountain tops looming over them. The smooth white faces gleamed in the early morning sun and were almost luminescent in their beauty. Far, far away in the distance there was an odd noise; a sort of knocking and ringing reminiscent of a hammer striking an anvil. It was impossible to tell which way it came from, but the echo it created suggested it was somewhere within the mountain range. The face they were on was tall, but not unmanageably so; perhaps eighteen hundred feet.

The Doctor threw his scarf over his shoulder and started up the only path available to them. Sarah, still feeling decidedly unsteady, took hold of the end and balled the wool into her fist, taking comfort from its familiar feel. She concentrated on looking alternately at the Doctor's broad back and at the ground, carefully picking her way over the rocky parts, taking care not to lose her footing.

The Doctor's mind was quiet; _too_ quiet. He bolstered his mental barriers the moment they'd landed on Mirari, expecting the hullabaloo of thousands of projecting Mir. He'd let down his guard once he knew that particular discomfort was absent, but it hadn't been completely silent; there had been a tickle at the periphery of his senses, a sort of quiet static that he hadn't been able to account for. He'd put it down to what was left of the Mir's telepathy, but now even that had gone.

It was with sudden shock that he realised it had been Sarah he could hear. He stopped short and she collided with his back.

"What's wrong?" she asked; her tone betraying the fact that she knew there was rather a _lot_ wrong.

The Doctor shook his head and turned to smile at her, his toothy grin trying to provide some sort of reassurance.

"Nothing, Sarah, just collecting my thoughts."

How could the creature have done this? It wasn't just a case of wiping the slate clean, of stealing Sarah's memories. He had also obliterated the burgeoning link between her mind and the Doctor's, a connection he hadn't even realised was there until it was severed. And now he missed it terribly. He wondered if Sarah could feel its absence as well, and if she had had any idea of what it was.

But, he thought to himself… if it had been created once, albeit by accident, perhaps it could be created again. He pushed the thought aside for the time being and carried on upwards. Later, he told himself.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Several hours later, after zigzagging back and forth across the mountain face they had almost reached the top of the ridge. The Doctor had been keeping himself attuned to Sarah's presence as they climbed and while he hadn't been able to sense her at all, he knew without a doubt she was exhausted. It was hot, and he couldn't say with any certainty when she'd last eaten or had any water. The path finally turned inwards behind some boulders and he could see some shade ahead.

"Just through here, Sarah" he called back, "This looks promising."

Behind the boulders the path opened out into a large basin, like the crater of a volcano long lying dormant. A similar ridge to the one they'd climbed rose up opposite where they stood; Sarah wondered for a moment if there was the same devastation beyond as there had been at the end of the valley they'd passed through earlier. With a start she clawed at the memory that had risen unbidden in her mind, desperately trying to hold onto it, the first solid thing she could remember happening since they'd landed here. The Doctor's head swivelled towards her and she wondered if she'd unwittingly spoken out loud. But then his eyes slid past her and she turned her head to follow his line of sight.

On either side of them stretching as far as the eye could see, was basin after basin, a chain of extinct volcanoes lined on either side by the mountain ridges. And far in the distance, a tiny blue box stood in the middle of one of them.

"The TARDIS!" she exclaimed.

"So it would seem, Sarah," the Doctor agreed; "But it's best to be cautious. It all seems a little too convenient, wouldn't you say?"

They began to walk towards the TARDIS, the going far easier now that they were on a level plane. The valleys hidden in the craters were lush and verdant. Small rivulets ran down the mountain sides and fruit grew on the trees; Sarah was still tired and battered, and her mind was still disturbingly unclear, but at least she was no longer hungry.

Soon enough though, it became apparent that they were being led on a wild goose chase. It seemed either the TARDIS was moving steadily away or they were stuck in some sort of warp. No matter how far they walked, the TARDIS never seemed any closer.

"It seems someone is leading us this way," the Doctor assessed, his voice grim. "Since we've little other choice, I suggest we follow their plan."

The sun had moved around behind, them beating unpleasantly down on Sarah's neck; as it finally began to set Sarah's legs were threatening to fall out from under her. She stumbled and the Doctor caught at her arm.

"Over here," he said, his deep voice reassuring.

At the side of the basin was a particularly thick patch of clover. The Doctor eased himself down and shed his coat before holding his arms open for Sarah, who all but collapsed into them. He lay back into the clover and arranged his coat over the pair of them. Within seconds Sarah was asleep next to him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSS

"They are almost there," the creature told the guards with barely contained glee.

"Ready the remaining Mir."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSS

The Doctor had allowed himself precisely one hour and fifteen minutes of sleep before waking. Sarah was on her side next to him, her back pressed against his ribs. Carefully, so as not to disturb her, he rolled over to spoon her, sliding his arm under her waist. With his other hand he reached up and brushed his fingers against her temple.

Tentatively he reached out to her, gently feeling for her presence. What he found sickened him to his very core. There was the typical fractured movement of an unconscious mind, recognisable to him as Sarah's unconscious mind, a place he'd been before. But there were huge, gaping holes of darkness; spaces in her knowledge and her memory that he knew must have been previously filled with all sorts of childhood imaginings.

Why? He questioned himself. Why do it? What could the creature possibly have to gain from such a crude assault on a human's mind?

There was nothing more he could do now. Sarah needed to sleep at least until daybreak, and there was quite simply no way he was leaving her alone. He took his hand away from her face and wound it around her ribs, pulling her into his chest and pressing his cheek against the back of her shoulder. Not needing any more sleep himself, he concentrated instead on trying to rebuild a pathway between their minds. Everything else could wait.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Thanks for reading this far, don't forget to leave a comment if you feel so inclined.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for your patience; I had a bit of trouble getting to grips with this chapter. I do hope it works, please let me know!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SS**

_**The Stuff of Legends – chapter 7**_

Sarah Jane was dreaming. Of what, she couldn't be sure; disjointed images shunted around like the pieces of a sliding puzzle, shifting around in her mind, desperately trying to reorder themselves. They were familiar, although she couldn't say why; and every time she had almost grasped their meaning they slid away, dancing out of her reach like the perpetually moving end of the rainbow.

There was something else there, too. A solid, unmoving presence that left neither image nor sound, but was there all the same. It was warm and comforting and made her feel…safe. Protected. Something about it made her want to move towards it. A magnetic pull tugging her in, enveloping her in its friendly arms.

_Arms_. They were warm, too. Solid and familiar and Sarah began to stir into wakefulness, turning over in the embrace that felt surprisingly real, snuggling into a chest that felt remarkably solid. Her eyes flickered open and she felt the arms around her loosen a little, allowing her to push herself up so she could look down into the Doctor's face. His eyes were shut and for a moment she wondered if he was asleep; but after a pause he opened them and met her gaze. He looked…tired; no, that wasn't the right word. Fatigued, perhaps? Something about his eyes looked weary, like he had been concentrating on a task for far too long. Her brow furrowed.

"Doctor? Are you alright?"

He smiled warmly at her.

"Never better, Sarah."

He sat up, easing her up next to him with a hand on her side, and proceed to stretch his arms over his head before picking up his jacket and shrugging it on. He leapt nimbly to his feet and offered Sarah a hand up.

"Shall we?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Just over a mile away a chain gang of Mir were taking their places around a concave construction, a satellite dish of sorts perhaps fifty yards across. Standing at regular intervals around it, they waited patiently while a slim figure dressed in overalls made adjustments to the settings on the side of the machine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Doctor and Sarah looked in the direction they'd been heading for most of the previous day. The TARDIS was nowhere to be seen, seemingly confirming that whether it had been an illusion or the real thing, someone had been using it as bait.

The Doctor ruminated for a moment and turned to Sarah, eyebrows raised.

"I suggest we carry on that way, but keep under cover. Whatever we're being lured towards, I would imagine we're nearly there. "

Sarah shivered and nodded her agreement, and the two of them set off, taking the longer track around the edge of the basin so as to keep under cover of the overgrown bushes and long grass.

Sarah was feeling better, although she could not put her finger on how or why. Yesterday her mind had felt cold and raw, as though it had undergone an assault, a violation. Now, her memory was still fractured, and while she had started to piece together the events of the previous day, there were still gaps. Not so much in terms of her timeline; everything prior to yesterday was crystal clear, her memory of her life's events as sharp as it always was. It was something else that seemed to be missing, but of course the very fact that it was missing meant she didn't know exactly what it _was_. It was as though the bank of useless trivia that everyone to a greater or lesser extent carried around in their heads had been depleted. There were empty spaces where previously there had been knowledge. In spite of all this, today it felt…warmer inside her head. Like a raw wound that had been treated and started to heal, nurtured by someone who cared.

She pondered this as they walked towards the end of the basin they were in; unlike most of the others, this crater narrowed almost to a close at the far end, the rocky sides of the mountains on either side joined by a narrow slither of rock that formed a wall perhaps six feet high dividing them from the next basin. After quarter of an hour or so they reached this natural looking divide and the Doctor gestured to her to join him as he crouched behind it. He stretched upwards quickly to look over and hummed to himself as he took in what he could see. Sarah stood on her tiptoes and the Doctor looped an arm around her waist and lifted her upwards so she could see what he was looking at.

"What _is _that, Doctor?" she asked in confusion.

The Doctor frowned as he looked at the huge dish in front of them, flanked by the ring of Mir, they themselves surrounded by a wider circle of guards. In the centre of the dish a man knelt, adjusting what looked like an antenna in the middle.

"Is that a human?" Sarah questioned in surprise.

The Doctor shook his head.

"He could be, or he could be of another race that resembles humans; there are several you know. He's certainly not a Timelord, though."

The two of them contemplated the scene for a moment before the Doctor loosened his grip and let Sarah slip back to the ground.

"I'd like to get a better look at that;" he said thoughtfully; he looked at the rocks in front of them and his eyes fell on a trail that led upwards, around the rocks to the left of them.

"Well. Onwards and upwards, as they say."

"Do they?" Sarah asked his retreating back.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The creature watched them carefully in its glass. The female's mind was clean enough, but something beyond his control was protecting it; cushioning it against its influence. Now was the time though.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sarah lay on her front, peering through the undergrowth at the dish below them. Now that they were higher up, they could see that the surface of it was covered in gemstones, presumably the same as those which the enslaved Mir had been mining back in the ruins of Glisand. The man - be he human or otherwise - was nowhere to be seen now. The Mir, this particular group looking better fed and healthier than the others, had tightened their circle, moving forward to lay their hands on the edge of the dish.

"What is it?" she whispered to the Doctor, who had edged forward on his elbows, his expression fascinated.

"It's a transmitter, Sarah;" he murmured, "they're going to use it to boost their own projections."

The gemstones started to glow and the Doctor suddenly looked worried.

"Sarah," he muttered urgently, "you can't be here, you need to run."

"What?" she asked, taken aback as the Doctor leapt to his feet and tugged her up after him. He glanced down at the dish, the gemstones glowing more brightly, a faint humming starting to resonate through the air.

"There's no time," he said to himself. He looked back at Sarah and stared into her eyes.

"You'll have to trust me, Sarah. Can you do that?"

Sarah nodded, her eyes wide. The Doctor gazed intently at her and reached up to take her face in his hands.

"Close your eyes, and concentrate on me. Only me."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS S

**Thanks for reading, hopefully it won't be so long before the next update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So onto chapter 8… this story is taking a while to work itself out! Thanks to those who are following and taking the time to review!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSS**

_**The Stuff of Legends chapter 8**_

Sarah Jane closed her eyes tightly, trying desperately to do as the Doctor said and focus on him. There was a buzzing at the edge of her mind, an angry loud static that pulsed and pushed, edging around the peripheries, threatening to overtake her. The comforting presence was there too, though, at the front of her mind, spreading its warm arms wide to ward off the invasion. The buzzing reached a crescendo and eventually started to fade away. Sarah sank to her knees in relief and giddiness and the Doctor followed her downwards, his hands firmly clasped around her face.

At last she was able to open her eyes and the Doctor smiled at her affectionately, the worry clear to see in his eyes. He let go of and she shook her head, clearing it of the final traces of static. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the gemstones had ceased to glow and the Mir had backed away, standing and waiting, for…what?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSS

The creature roared in frustration.

"It is the Timelord, he is protecting her – they must be separated!" it bellowed to its guard.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSS

Eventually the Mir retreated back into the mountainside, leaving the dish seemingly unattended. Sarah and the Doctor slithered from their makeshift hiding place in the rocks down to the dish itself. The Doctor slowly walked around its circumference, running a finger over the edge.

"Admirable craftsmanship," he remarked in spite of himself.

"Thank you," came a voice from behind them. Sarah jumped and whirled on the spot to see that it was the human looking man who'd spoken. Dressed in white overalls, he was tall and thin and looked decidedly unhealthy, like he hadn't had a decent meal in weeks.

"Your creation, I take it?" the Doctor enquired.

The man nodded.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked him.

"My name's Sam," he said, holding out a hand for the Doctor to shake and then turning to Sarah and lifting her hand to his lips. He gave her an odd, hungry look and she shuddered, instinctively backing away. The Doctor laid a protective hand on her shoulder and scrutinised Sam.

"You're not from Earth, are you?" he questioned.

Sam shook his head.

"I crashed here, from my home planet. At first the Mir thought I was human, they were delighted to see me. But then it became clear I am not susceptible to their projections. They were kind anyway; but their General wanted to kill me. I offered to help him instead; it was the only way to stay alive." At this he looked somewhat disgusted with himself and Sarah felt the beginnings of pity for him, her initial distrust beginning to ease.

"Help them with what?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"With the transmitter," Sam said, nodding his head towards the dish. "The Mir are starving. The General has destroyed everything with his greed, using the stones to channel all of Earth's thoughts and dreams into his own palace, his own decadent surroundings."

"And like many tyrants he's realised that his regime is unsustainable." The Doctor suggested.

"Exactly." Sam agreed. "He commissioned this dish to be built, to project more strongly onto the Earth, to increase the output as it were. On my ship I was the communications officer, I thought I could help. Whether it will work, I don't know."

He looked into the Doctor's eyes and his expression became deadly serious. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and firm.

"I have to warn you, the General - he wants _her._"

Sarah was startled.

"Me? What could he possibly want with me?"

"You're human, Sarah," the Doctor said, looking at Sam for confirmation of his suspicions. "Having you so near; your thoughts and dreams - your reaction to their projections – it could feed them all."

Sam nodded.

"That's why they've wiped your mind," he said sadly, "your reaction will be hundreds of times stronger if everything they project is all new to you."

"What?" Sarah demanded, turning sharply to the Doctor, her eyes wide, "wiped my _mind_? What does he mean?"

"Sarah," the Doctor explained, his voice soothing, a hand gently resting on her shoulder to calm her, "the General – I'm guessing that's who we met back in the old ballroom – has taken your memories. Every book, every story you've ever read, or listened to – all gone."

Sarah stepped back, appalled. Reacting instinctively, she turned and fled.

"Sarah, wait!" the Doctor called in alarm; he spared a glance at Sam, who gave him the nod and the two of them took off after her. They were taller than she, longer legged, but she was small and nimble and outstripped them quickly, scaling the rocks at the edge of the basin like a mountain goat.

The Doctor reached the divide moments after her and looked down over the rocks; he turned back to Sam.

"Which way could she have gone?" he demanded.

Sam pointed to their right.

"Over there – there are a few places she could hide."

The Doctor turned to Sam as they dropped lightly into the next basin and started in the direction he had indicated.

"The transmitter," he said urgently, "It will destroy her. She'll have no life, she'll exist only as a foodsource for the Mir, a living death. Does the General realise that?"

Sam turned to him and smiled grimly.

"I'm afraid so, Doctor. And now he has you separated. He has what he wants." he glanced pointedly over the Doctor's shoulder and started to back away. The Doctor sighed in resignation as he felt the inevitable hands of the guards close around his elbows.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSS

Sarah drew her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She sat in a hollow on the mountainside, partially obscured by long grass. Panting for breath, she contemplated what Sam had said. She felt violated, the unwilling subject of an experiment and she had simply needed to be alone for a short while, to collect her thoughts. She trusted the Doctor implicitly, of that she was sure. But her life, her very being, was threatened so often she had started to lose sight of why she did this. The adventure, the excitement – was it worth it?

"Yes," she whispered to herself. "Of course it's bloody worth it, you fool."

She got back to her feet, intending to return to the Doctor. She'd been gone only a few minutes, but he would be worried. He seemed to worry about her a lot these days.

She opened her mouth to call for him, but she was cut off by an iron grip on her arm and a hand over her mouth.

"No calling for your friend," the voice of the guard hissed in her ear. "Time to come with us."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSS

**Thanks for reading, do let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The penultimate chapter – a short epilogue is to follow.**

**NB, there were a couple of missing words in the last chapter, a minor point but I expect many of you noticed. I've fixed that now, apologies for the sloppy editing!**

**Thanks once again to everyone who's read, reviewed, favourited, followed... There's no higher praise.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS S**

_**The Stuff of Legends – chapter 9**_

The Doctor found himself being guided back around the dish and through a small, reinforced iron door into the mountainside. Sam walked ahead, hands held up defensively by his shoulders, although the halfbeing guards paid him little attention. Inside, there was long, thin room which resembled a bunker, that narrowed into a tunnel leading away into the heart of the mountains. Laboratory equipment sat along the counter that stretched the length of the left hand wall. He took it all in, scrutinising Sam as he took up his place at the workbench.

The guards backed away, shutting the door behind them and leaving the Doctor alone with Sam. Now that the door was shut, the only light came from two bare halogen bulbs suspended from the ceiling.

He turned to Sam, who looked down at his feet, his expression contrite.

"I'm sorry," he began, backing away as the Doctor's temper flared.

"Sorry?" he boomed, "_Sorry?_ Is that all you can say? My friend is out there, alone, and you're 'sorry'?"

He eyed the man suspiciously, and when he spoke again his voice was much softer, urgency breaking through.

"You need to help me, Sam. You helped build this dish, you can stop it."

Sam shook his head, anguish written all over his face.

"The General will _kill_ me Doctor, he's angry enough that the last attempt didn't work." He leaned closer, spitting his words through gritted teeth, "the _only_ reason I'm still alive is because I offered to help with this. The _only reason._"

The Doctor surveyed him with ill-disguised anger, and turned his back, kicking the ends of his scarf out of the way as he began to pace the tiny room.

"There must be _something_…"

Lying on the floor along the length of the wall opposite the workbench were strings upon strings of gemstones, leading away into the mountain itself; the ends of them were piled up in heap by the door, joined together and attached to a large metal cable that the Doctor guessed connected them to the dish. He began to feel the beginnings of an idea.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSS

The General began to prepare for the trip into the mountains. This time, the plan would be foolproof and he was determined to be there at the last.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSS

The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and scanned the gemstones, watching the results with interest.

"These stones act a conductor," he said, looking to Sam for confirmation.

"They have a natural frequency that amplifies the Mir's projections. That's why this planet was so perfect for them; the mountains are full of them," Sam agreed, his voice still steely as he attempted to occupy himself with adjustments to the equipment.

The Doctor looked thoughtful.

"They can't have known that when they settled here though."

Sam shook his head.

"No. The General discovered them and mined them to decorate the city when he took over from his father. He found out by accident the effect they had when the city exploded out from under him."

He trailed off and looked around at the lab, gnawing on his lip.

"I don't see what we can do. The General must not have been able to believe his luck, you turning up here with a human. It played right into his hands."

The Doctor ignored the accusatory tone and picked up one of the gemstones, rolling it between his fingers

"I wonder…" he murmured softly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSS

Sarah sat on the ground, surrounded by the half dozen or so guards who kept their weapons pointed at her. They were primitive but looked sharp enough, and she sat perfectly still, worrying the hem of her jeans between finger and thumb. She watched the nearest guard out of the corner of her eye and started to mentally calculate how easy he would be to knock over and disarm. They were small enough, but sinewy and strong.

The guard turned his head to meet her gaze.

"Don't even consider it." He said sharply and she sagged, remembering that of course they could pick up on her thoughts. She tried to clear her mind but naturally it was simply impossible to formulate any sort of plan without thinking of it. Frustrated, she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them, deliberately starting to think banal thoughts about the weather.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSS

The guards swung open the door to the bunker and the Doctor quickly pocketed the short string of gemstones he'd removed from the wall. As he was escorted out into the sunlight again, he glanced over his shoulder at Sam who looked deeply uncomfortable but nodded his agreement to his own part of the plan.

As the Doctor stopped behind the ring of gathered Mir, a guard either side of him, he closed his fist around the gemstones and focused.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSS

"_Sarah?"_

Sarah's head shot up. Frowning, she looked around at the hillside, and at the guards who had clearly not registered her name being called. She scanned the area around them, trying not to be too obvious about, but couldn't see anyone at all. A moment later she heard it again, and with a start she realised why only she could hear it. She closed her eyes and concentrated, sending out the thought.

"_Doctor?"_

She felt the thought escape her, hurtling away before the vestige of those strong arms caught it, tucking it safely away from prying ears. She instinctively leaned into the mental embrace and suddenly the Doctor was loud and clear in the front of her mind.

"_Whatever you're doing is working. They're letting their guard down. Keep it up."_

"_Alright". _She answered, _"But hurry, please."_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSS

The dish was almost ready for the next stage. The Doctor stood near the guards, hands in his pockets, one clenched around the sonic screwdriver, the other still tight around the string of gemstones.

A murmur of activity started up around him and the creature he now knew to be the General limped out of the door in the hillside. Shortly after him, row upon row of emaciated Mir trooped out of the hillside, while others joined them from the basins adjoining on either side, taking up their place in concentric circles around the dish. There were several hundred in total and the Doctor looked them over; he wondered silently if this was the last of them, a whole planet's population assembled together in the crater of an extinct volcano.

The General impatiently ushered Sam away from the controls.

"I must be the one to begin it," he rasped at Sam, who nodded silently and backed away, his eyes searching out the Doctor's.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSS

Sarah glanced surreptitiously at the guards; after hours in the sun a sort of stupor had set in and they looked bored out of their minds. The guard nearest to her slumped forward, his chin colliding with his chest, and then sat up again sharply at a half hearted jab from his neighbour. She smiled to herself as she finished silently reciting her times tables and started listing the English counties.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSS

The General climbed awkwardly onto a rock and addressed the crowd.

"Now is the moment," he said, the effort it cost him to speak so loudly clearly obvious in the grating tones of his voice.

"With the sacrifice of one Earthmind, we will be sustained again!"

As the sun climbed directly overhead, the General flipped the switch and the dish started to hum, the gemstones beginning to glow as they had before. The humming reached a crescendo and the surrounding Mir each held out a paw to place on the dish.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSS

Sarah felt the static buzz flying around the peripheries of her senses again, the calming force of the Doctor only just keeping it at bay. She screwed her eyes tightly shut and forced herself to continue; but the concentration required was too much and she struggled, falling back on the most basic of thoughts.

"_Red, orange, blue, green…"_

"_January, February, March, April…"_

"_a, b, c, d…"_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSS

The dish reached full power and the creature gave a roar of triumph that rapidly turned to a scream of rage as Sam sliced a scalpel upwards through the chain of gemstones linking the dish to the mountain while the Doctor threw himself forward, freeing his hands from his pockets and pressing them against the dish. His thumb found the button on the sonic screwdriver and pressed it; his other thumb pushed the string of gemstones against the dish, connecting them with their counterparts. The dish flashed and the Doctor's body became rigid as the projections fired through him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSS

With a sudden calm the static stopped altogether; Sarah's mind was bathed in memories, images and the wonder of childlike imagination. It was overwhelming, but blissful and she closed her eyes in pleasure even as the guards around her began to scream and hold their ears. With a start she turned to face them, her mind so full of wonder she could hardly grasp the reality around her.

The guards began to turn and run from the glow in her eyes, but before they'd made it six feet they were thrown to the ground as the feedback from the influx to her mind passed through her and blasted across them with the force of a tornado.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSS

The General roared in fury as the Mir, fuelled by the feedback from the Doctor and Sarah, found new strength and fell upon him, pinning him to the ground.

The Doctor fell in a crumpled heap at the base of the dish and Sam dashed over, rolling him onto his back to feel his pulse. For a moment his browed furrowed as he felt the irregular beat and then the Doctor's eyes opened wide.

"Did it work?" he demanded, and Sam laughed in relief. He gestured at the confusion around them, the newly rejuvenated Mir overpowering the prone guards.

"Yes, I think it did!"

The Doctor sat up and grinned broadly at the scene.

"Now to find Sarah," he said; and then a flash of hope hit him. Gingerly, he set down the string of gemstones and flexed his hand, the palm full of tiny indentations from the strength of his grip on the jagged stones. He rubbed his lip and then closed his eyes, sending out the thought.

"_Sarah?" _he called for the second time, his breath catching; a rarity for him, but so pivotal was the moment that for once he couldn't help it. After a pause of precisely four seconds, that nevertheless seemed to last an age - even to him - he got his answer.

"_Doctor?"_

He grinned broadly, a genuine smile that Sam countered despite not knowing the full reason behind it.

"_Sarah? Now listen carefully; you need to come and find us. I can guide you."_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSS

**One more to go – I'll try not to be too long!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A short epilogue to this story. Many, many thanks for bearing with it, it ended up going in a bit of a different direction to where I intended it to originally and I did struggle with it at times. I welcome all comments!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS **

Sarah stood at the Doctor's shoulder and watched the invigorated Mir dismantling the dish; the chain gang, now free of chains and willingly helping each other to carry the stones back to the mountains, burying them back in their natural caverns. One by one they had come to her, pressing their hands against hers in gratitude, each individual seeming to take additional strength from the contact. The Doctor stood near enough to touch her but never reached out, his mental protection enough to shield her from the onslaught she would have otherwise experienced from the proximity to so much projection.

"I've one more thing to show you." Sam said to them both, and they followed him down across the basin into the laboratory. They passed through the long, thin room and began the descent through a dank tunnel into the mountain before Sam branched sharply off to the right.

"Yours, I believe?" he asked gesturing into a small cavern.

"The TARDIS!" Sarah exclaimed in relief and delight.

The Doctor affectionately ran his hand over the blue wood, smiling to himself before turning as a small disturbance behind them caught his attention. Sarah followed his gaze and saw the General and what was left of his guard slowly pass by, surrounded by several Mir armed with the spears the guard had abandoned when they had been overcome by the projections.

"What will happen to him?" the Doctor questioned.

Sam smiled grimly.

"They'll find somewhere for him. His guard are of no use to him now; they're far too susceptible to the power of suggestion. Fine for him when he was the only one who could still project, no use now that everyone else can do it again too."

"And you?" Sarah asked.

San shrugged, his expression resigned.

"I suppose I'll stay here. The Mir are kind, it could be worse."

"Or," the Doctor began with a broad smile, "we could give you a lift home. What do you say?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS

Sam gazed in wonder out of the TARDIS doors.

"I'm home." he whispered, turning to the Doctor and Sarah as they watched him from the threshold. The Doctor waved off his thanks and threw an arm round Sarah's shoulder. She reached up to tug at his fingertips as they watched Sam walk away, turning just once to wave goodbye.

"_So. Where to now, my Sarah?"_

Sarah Jane smiled to herself. The Doctor inside her head; what else could he possibly surprise her with now?

FIN

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
